The Doctor's son
by The War Doctor
Summary: Harry is being chased by Dudley's gang, it's just his luck that he runs into the Doctor. And what's this with Harry having a pocket watch?
1. Chapter 1

**Right... At the moment, this story is just a distraction from the other ones I'm writing, mainly because I'm stuck (as usual) so...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Doctor Who. Fortunately... 'Cause if I did, Dumbledore would be dead, Voldemort would reign the wizarding world and Rose Tyler would still be in her correct universe. **

**There are a couple of things you need to know before you start reading: This is right after the Agatha Christie episode. 10th Doctor. 'Cause he's just my favourite. **

* * *

"No, no, no, no, NO!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing a mallet which had been leaning against the console of the TARDIS console, and hit the rather fragile Gallifreyan technology causing a high and clear note to ring out, which echoed throughout the console room. Almost instantly, the Doctor felt a pang of protest echo from the TARDIS to him through their telepathic link, which he decided to ignore and instead flipped a lever on the console (which regulated the speed at which the spaceship was travelling), causing the TARDIS to tabulate and throw the Doctor to his feet.

Again, she was sending him somewhere where he didn't even want to go.

Glancing at Donna he saw she was hanging on the railing for dear life. "Can you even get turbulence in space?!" She exclaimed, arms tightening around the railing as the TARDIS gave another harsh lurch, throwing the Doctor back to the ground, this time next to Donna.

He scrunched up his nose thoughtfully, "You know Donna, that is actually a very good question!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto the railing as well, in order not to be swept to the side as the TARDIS was now tilting slightly. "Theoretically... It's not possible, seeing as there is no wind in space like on earth. Those winds are moving air. There are solar winds given off by stars but they mostly effect energy not physical items-"

"Doctor!" Donna exclaimed, tilting her head at the console which was now releasing sparks, "I think right now, our survival might be a little more important!"

The Doctor glanced at her, then at the console, grinning, "Aha! But what is adventure without life-threatening problems laid out along the way?"

"We're crashing." Donna deadpanned, staring at him as the TARDIS gave another lurch, causing the Doctor to hit his head against the hard floor. As he slowly cracked his eyes open in pain, he gazed up at her, grinning wildly, both sets of teeth shining in the lighting, "All the more fun!"

...

Harry sighed as he slowed to a fast but steady walk and stuck his hands into his pockets. Bowing his head slightly, so that his chin almost touched his chest, he gazed at his baggy trousers which moved every now and then to reveal a pair of worn and ripped red converse shoes which had once been Dudley's. In fact, every single item he was currently wearing, had been at some point, Dudley's, that is everything except his glasses (and a pocket watch that he'd had his whole life, which no one ever seemed to notice) which had been pulled out of the rubbish bin.

Kicking an imaginary pebble out of the way, Harry looked up in frustration only to see that he had ended up at a small park near the Dursley's home. Dudley and his gang had been chasing him again, and it was slowly becoming a sport for them. Piers, one of Dudley's biggest supporters had even started naming it Harry Hunting which only seemed to encourage the others to play along.

This time, though, Harry had managed to shake them of quite early in the chase by crawling under several fences in many backyards.

"Oi Potter!"

Or not.

Turning his head slightly, he spotted Dudley and his gang on the other side of the street, having just climbed over a fence. Dudley even had the red marks on his arm where the fence had dug into him. They all looked rather angry.

Groaning slightly, Harry broke into a jog as he noticed the gang pick up pace, and quickly ducked behind the school building, opposite of the park. Gazing about, he groaned as he saw he had ended up at a dead end. Great. He was dead.

There was an overflowing dumpster standing in the right corner, the opposite corner was filled with rubbish bags filled with awful smelling stuff, other than that, the dead end was empty. So his two choices were, hide in the dumpster (his pride wouldn't allow him to do that, though), or get beaten up by Dudley's friends.

To be fair though, Dudley and his gang were all around the age of eight, there wasn't much they could do... Then again, he was eight too. Biting his lip slightly, he ruffled his hair and leaned against the dirty wall, crossing his feet in the process, hopefully looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

Though before he could come to a proper decision, the gang had arrived at the mouth of the alley, grinning wildly as they realized that this was a dead end and their victim was actually _waiting_ for them.

Then as Dudley started walking forward, a threatening grin gracing his ugly face and his piggy eyes glinting with a sadistic sort of glee, Harry slowly started backing towards the wall at the end of the ally, not quite caring about his pride at the moment. Five boys were advancing on him, three of which played a lot of football, one was orange belt at karate, and the last... Well, Dudley had a considerable weight.

But then, suddenly, before Harry had a chance to even whimper 'help', there was a loud bang, and a sort of shock-wave, and suddenly, he and the other boys were thrown of their feet. Luckily, Harry was thrown into the pile of rubbish bags which acted as a type of cushioning mattress. The other boys weren't as lucky, judging by the cries of pain, and loud thumps as they were thrown to the ground. Blinking slightly, as his eyes fluttered open only to stare at the bright summer sky, he sat up, wincing slightly at the pain at the back of his head.

Reaching back with his hand, he made sure it wasn't either mushy or bleeding. After he had quickly checked everything in his body, to make sure nothing was broken (and put his, thankfully _not _broken glasses back on his face), he turned his attention back to the scene.

The gang which had been, merely seconds ago advancing on him, was now a pile of humans, moaning in pain. Furrowing his brow, Harry realized that he'd called them humans, not people.

All his thoughts were forgotten, though, when his eyes rested on a wonderfully blue police box standing in the ally, between the gang and Harry. The sides were somewhat scorched and it was slightly smoking. But how had it gotten here? The very laws of physics (which Harry knew by heart) didn't allow this. Standing up, Harry looked around for any hidden cameras, or camera men; this could be some kind of prank, for a reality show or something...

Instinctively though, he somehow knew that this wasn't some kind of prank and that the box held some kind of important meaning. Besides, why would anyone place a 1960s police box here, of all places? And what other box, emanated such a calming air?

Frowning in thought, Harry quickly pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and raised a hand, reaching for the handle...

However, before he could so much as try to push open the door (regardless from what the sign on the door said), it was pulled open from the other side, and a red headed woman and a man with a fire extinguisher stumbled out (nearly into Harry), coughing, smoke following them, as it curled over the roof of the police box and rose into the air.

Before Harry could even get a glimpse inside, the man had slammed the door shut, after shouting "Turn fans ON!" At the police box. Listening carefully, Harry heard an odd sort of whirring sound, not unlike fans, start up inside the box.

Frowning in thought, he turned his attention to the two who had been in the box (what they might have been doing in such a small space was beyond him).

The red headed woman was gently combing down her hair with her hands, looking slightly disorientated as she did so. Her companion, however, a tall man dressed in a pinstriped suit and a brown trench coat over that, had already put the fire extinguisher down and was instead waving an odd metal thing around. It looked like a sort of metal tube, with a light blue light at the top which was emitting a quiet buzzing noise which Harry distinctly recognized, though it was beyond him where he'd heard that before.

Finally the man put his... weapon?... back into his coat pocket and gazed around properly, taking in the situation.

"Er... Doctor?" Said the red-headed woman, "There's a kid staring at us."

Blushing, Harry looked away from her and instead gazed at the TARDIS.

"Sir?" Harry asked, glancing at the man who was inspecting him intently, "Why do you have a 1960s police box? And why-how did it appear here?"

"He sure knows his history," The red head muttered under her breath, causing Harry to shoot her a small glare which she then responded to by sticking out her tongue. The man's face though split into a grin, "Ha! See Donna!" he exclaimed, "_Some _people are actually interested in knowing stuff!"

The woman - Donna rolled her eyes, "I'm Donna, that's," She jerked her thumb towards the Doctor, "the Doctor."

"I'm Harry," Harry muttered, gazing at the Doctor, "You didn't answer my questions."

The Doctor grinned at him, "Nice to meet you Harry! And no, I didn't answer your questions, now who are those lads over there?"

Harry glanced at the gang quickly, they were all starting to stand up, groaning in pain. Truly, he had already forgotten about them. Dudley had, so far, not moved an inch, though he was demanding food from Piers who was rolling his shoulders.

"I would tell you... But you didn't answer my questions," He said, smiling cheerfully. The Doctor blinked at him, obviously he wasn't used to people defying his questions. Donna though, was chuckling quietly.

"Weeeelll Harry," The Doctor said, kneeling down on on knee to face Harry, "The answers to those questions involve quite a long story and a lot of physics,"

Harry shrugged one shoulder, "_I _have a lot of time, and a large understanding of physics," He retorted. Sometimes adults were so oblivious to the fact that children could be at times so much smarter than them. The Doctor smiled again.

"Fine then, this is the TARDIS, it stands for time and relative dimension in space-"

"Of course," Harry muttered, breathing in deeply as he turned to the TARDIS, gazing at it with awe, "...relative dimension? That means it's... dimensionally transcendental!" He exclaimed and ran a hand down the side. And his teachers told him that everything he knew about physics wasn't even true. Ha! This was living proof! He was so awed by actually seeing it, that he didn't notice Donna and the Doctor exchange a glance.

"And," The Doctor cleared his throat, "How did you come by this knowledge?" He asked as Harry turned swiftly with a sort of grace not usually found within children. Harry shrugged, thinking back. He'd always known stuff about physics... He'd always understood complex theories, names and formulas almost automatically, as if they were somehow stored within his head, waiting to be unlocked.

"Dunno... I've always known stuff." He glanced at the gang who had by now run off in fright. Only Dudley and Piers remained, and both were backing out of the alley in fright.

"Oi! Freak! We'll catch you later! Wait 'till dad hears about this!" Dudley shouted as he rounded the corner, quickly following Piers who had just sprinted off.

"Did they just call you freak?" Asked Donna in outrage, glaring at the place they had been standing on just moments ago. Harry raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Er... Yeah?" He shrugged, "I don't really mind. At least I'm not an idiot." He muttered darkly, sparing a glance at the Doctor who was staring at him intently. His eyes were a dark brown, and Harry felt a certain familiarity to them. They were dark and held secrets, and looked so, so, old. Ah, right, time-travel. That man could be centuries old.

"How did you know?" Said the Doctor, this time a little more urgently. Harry raised his hands up in defence.

"I dunno!" He exclaimed, his high voice penetrating the silence. The Doctor grabbed Harry by the shoulders, still in his kneeling position, ignoring the hand Donna put on his arm to stop him, and pulled out the metal cylinder again, this time pointing it at Harry who felt his pulse quicken in fright.

"Who are you?" He heard the Doctor mutter under his breath as he waved his 'weapon' over Harry. He then released Harry forcefully, who stumbled back a few paces and hit the TARDIS door painfully with his back.

"Doctor!" Donna exclaimed, running over to Harry, who shied from her touch.

Then suddenly Donna was jerked away, and the Doctor took her place, kneeling down in front of Harry once more.

"Harry, listen! I need you to listen very carefully now." The man took a deep breath and gently took hold of Harry's shoulders. Harry gulped down his fear and stared back into the man's eyes, "Now... Harry, do you trust me?"

Well... that was a little rich. First manhandling him, then asking for trust?

But then, as Harry looked into the Doctor's eyes he noticed a deep, deep emotion there, right under all the sadness and guilt, and that was hope. Harry scrutinized him, eyes narrowing, and finally he nodded. The Doctor seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he sounded so sincere, Harry knew there was a long story behind this, "Now, I need you to tell me, do you have a pocket watch?"

Harry blinked at him in confusion. Of all the things the man could have asked him... and he asked about a pocket watch. Frowning slightly, Harry pulled his hand into his pocket and fished out the pocket watch, face up. It was as always warm, as if it had lain in the sun for hours and Harry welcomed the heat, using it for comfort as he had so many times before.

"I've always had it..." He whispered in a tiny voice, wondering what the Doctor was going to do now. Then the man withdrew a hand from Harry's shoulder and with trembling fingers, he turned the pocket watch around. The other side of the watch was engraved with circles upon circles upon circles, all overlapping each other and connecting with dots and lines, creating a sort of beautiful artwork Harry could stare at for hours.

Instantly, the man took a sharp breath and when Harry met his eyes he was shocked to find that they were filled with tears. Tears of joy, sadness and guilt all at the same time. Evidently, Donna was as shocked as Harry, because he heard her gasp.

"Harry, I need you listen to me, don't interrupt. Yeah?" The Doctor's voice trembled as he spoke and Harry could feel the raw emotion coming from him in waves. He nodded though, gazing into his eyes.

"I am the Doctor, I am an alien from the planet Gallifrey and that," He glanced up at the TARDIS upon which Harry was leaning on, "Is my spaceship." He paused, seemingly to collect his thoughts. "Gallifrey is lost now, there was a war... I am the last known survivor. The last Time-Lord. Our race had a little trick, we could turn into humans, or any other species, using a device called the chameleon arch, we would forget who were, and our minds would cook up a background story for us. Our initial DNA would be stored in a pocket watch, one with our names and our origin stamped on the back," As he finished, Harry's shocked gaze dropped to look at the innocent fob watch lying on his palm and he took a deep breath.

"If I understand this right, and I usually do," a small smile stretched on the Doctor's face, "And if I were to believe you, and I do," the smile grew a little bigger, "My proper DNA is stored in here," Nod, "And to become the proper me, I would have to open it."

The Doctor nodded again. There was a small silence were everyone heard Donna shifting from one foot to another, obviously wondering whether she should stay for such an intimate moment.

"What does it say?" Harry finally asked, his thumb stroking the circular pattern etched into the metal. The Doctor reached out with one hand and cupped Harry's cheek, awe and hope clear on his face.

"The Doctor's son, Omega Sigma,"

There was a moment of silence which was only disturbed by Donna's sniffles. Eventually, Harry raised his eyes to look back to the Doctor.

"You're my... Father?" The word felt very foreign on his mouth and Harry was sure he hadn't ever spoken it out loud. The Doctor though let out a chocked sob and nodded once.

"You're mother..." His face darkened, "Was Lily Evans, a human. But the human gene is recessive. She betrayed me and married James Potter. I never knew she had my son..."

"So if I... open the watch, I go back to being me?" Right, that sounded odd. The Doctor nodded again. Harry closed his eyes tightly and closed his small hand around the watch. Privet Drive, or his father? Well, it wasn't that hard to decide.

Cracking his eyes open again, he gazed into his _father's_ hopeful expression and he smiled happily. Then he flicked the latch open.

* * *

**Wow, I wasn't expecting to write so much for my prologue... But you know... stuff like this just sort of happens.  
**

**I hope the meeting scene was alright.. I'm crappy at any emotional scenes, so I hope that wasn't too dramatic. **

**So... any ideas for the future of the story? Any thoughts? Would you like Harry to regenerate into a new person (when he opens the watch) or do you want him to stay the same? Should Jack Harkness come in? Should Harry go to Hogwarts? And if so, at what age... and why? Should the Doctor and Harry manage to save Gallifrey somehow?**

**So there, I've given you guys something to think about (and possibly review about :D) so yeah...**

Thanks

Should I continue writing it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews, follow and favourites! I usually try to answer each review, I hope I didn't miss any...**

**Anyway... Here comes the first chapter. :D**

* * *

_Cracking his eyes open again, he gazed into his _father's_ hopeful expression and he smiled happily. Then he flicked the latch open_.

...

Instantly, pain exploded throughout his body, causing him to sink down to the floor. It was worse than... well, Harry couldn't exactly remember any moments in his life when he had experienced any pain similar to this. It was a completely different feeling to that of getting beaten up by Dudley, or even twisting his arm.

It was as if hundreds of hot, glowing knives had been thrown at him, piercing his skin, and getting screwed in by some unseen force. The pain was so all-consuming, so harsh that Harry had even forgotten where he was. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to concentrate on something brilliant and comforting, to ease the pain somewhat. Instantly, an image of him in his small barely lit cupboard, talking to a snake (which Dudley had then somehow managed to kill) sprung up, easing the pain somewhat.

But then, as Harry tried to concentrate on the image, he felt it and his conciousness slowly slipping away into nothingness.

...

Donna gazed, horrified, under the Doctor's arm (which was protecting her somewhat) at the child, leaning on the already scorched TARDIS, screaming away in pain as a bright golden light encompassed him. The Doctor had moved away as well, and was now half-hugging Donna, shielding her from the light and heat coming in waves from the boy.

And then as she watched, right before her eyes, the boy's - Harry's - body seemed to grow slightly, limbs elongating a bit to a length more appropriate to his age. Well, at least she guessed he was about eight or seven, judging by the size of the other boys.

And then as the light and heat receded, Donna gasped as she saw a whole new child lying on the pavement, breathing erratically as if he had been cut off from oxygen for quite some time. From what she could see, at this distance (without her contact lenses), the boy's hair had also become ginger, a bright fiery ginger which oddly worked with his pale, almost ivory skin. The face was angular, much like his fathers, and though she couldn't see his eyes (as they were closed), Donna was sure that if he were to open them, his eyes would have stayed the same vibrant green as they had been before.

And he was unconscious. Almost instantly, though, as she finished examining him, the Doctor jumped up and raced over to his... son. Right, that would take some getting used to, the Doctor having a son... Well, to be fair this wasn't unlike Jenny. Besides, how many more children did the Doctor have strewn around the universe.

"Donna," the Doctor said suddenly, breaking through her thoughts instantly, "We can't go into the TARDIS, she's still recuperating. We have to take him elsewhere." He said gathering the boy into his arms gently.

Oh right. The Doctor asking _her _for help. OK. Not weird at all.

"Er... Hospital?" Donna asked quietly, trying to ignore the heavy breathing coming from the boy. The Doctor gave her a look which plainly told her 'are you mad'? Right, maybe not. After all, the doctors there probably didn't know that aliens existed, never mind how to treat one.

Biting her lip, Donna remembered the overweight boy who had yelled at Harry. He had said something along the lines of 'dad will hear about this', that probably said that the two were either brothers or cousins. Perhaps adopted children with foster parents. She told the Doctor that who grinned at her.

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed quietly. Then his brow furrowed in thought, similar to the way Harry's had done a few moments ago, "Where does he live then?" He muttered more to himself than to Donna who shrugged anyway.

"I dunno, you're the alien, right? Don't you have some sort of supernatural respiration thing?" Donna asked patronizingly. The Doctor shot her a small glare but started sniffing the air anyway, not unlike a dog.

Rolling her eyes, Donna followed the Doctor as he started sprinting out of the alley, nose in the air.

Eventually, they arrived at an immaculately kept house with a front yard which looked like it was tended to almost every day by professional gardeners. It was so picture perfect, Donna felt a slight shiver of revulsion sweep through her. Evidently, the Doctor thought the same as his posture tensed and he pursed his lips, eyes narrowing to slits.

He glanced at Donna quickly, who was still panting from extortion. Seriously, the running was getting to her. By now she was sure her face was tomato red and her hair all messy. The Doctor though, looked like completely fine. He didn't even have a single bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face or anything. Rolling her eyes, Donna took a few deep breaths to steady her pulse and followed the Doctor who had now reached the door and was ringing the doorbell aggressively.

A woman answered it almost instantly and Donna felt pity strike through her, no wonder Harry's brother/cousin had turned out to be a bully. The woman had a long horse-like neck and a very thin, almost sick-looking frame from which her clothes seemed to hang off rather inelegantly. She had an untied apron hanging off her neck and in her hands she held a larger-than-average plate which she was currently drying.

"What do you want?" She asked haughtily, although Donna was sure she had nothing to be haughty about. She examined Donna who was now standing next to the Doctor and she sniffed slightly, as if miffed that she had to talk to some like Donna.

Then her eyes fell on the Doctor (she looked almost flattered) and then finally on Harry. Instantly, her face transformed into anger.

"We do _not _accept homeless here!" She screeched loudly enough for someone across the road to hear. She made to slam the door in their faces, but the Doctor quickly stuck his foot in between the door and the door frame.

"And we are not-" He paused in thought, "Well, technically... we _are _homeless. Well, _I_ am," Donna poked him in the shoulder before he could go into another of his rambles.

"Ah, yes, right," The Doctor muttered, ignoring the scandalous look the woman was giving him. Then, holding Harry with one arm, he quickly pulled the psychic paper out of his pocket and handed it to the woman, then quickly put his arm around Harry again.

"We're from... Child services from..." He exchanged a glance with Donna and she saw his eyes lighten up with that familiar happy spark, "Noble academy, Gallifrey."

Donna couldn't help but smirk slightly and she almost felt the tension around the Doctor lessen a little. The woman frowned but nodded as she gazed at the paper, her eyes glazing over a little as she read and passed the 'ID' to Donna who pocketed it.

"Well then," the woman said, her tone suddenly very, very polite, "Do come in, Mr?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna." He said as he stepped through the threshold and as Donna followed the Doctor down the hall, she hear the woman ask the familiar question, "Doctor? Doctor who?"

...

Harry groaned slightly in pain as suddenly his brain started functioning properly again. His head, arms, legs, chest, back - well, basically everything hurt. Was this the third time in one day he was blinking, due to pain?

Cracking his eyes open he glanced around him, and his eyes widened as he took everything in. He was back at the Dursleys, and lying on the living room sofa! He'd probably fallen asleep here after doing the chores - that must have been a dream... And the Dursleys would be back any moment now!

In his haste to get off the sofa, he didn't notice the brown trench coat that had been lain over him and the result was that he fell off with a painful thud. Groaning, he let himself be hoisted up by a surprisingly strong person and when he looked up, Harry saw that it was the Doctor.

Oh.

His _father. _

"Hello," Harry muttered shyly, and looked around the living room and his eyes widened at the sight of Donna sitting at the table, with an untouched cup of tea, angrily scolding his aunt Petunia who was trying her best not to look scared.

"-How could you? Lock a boy in a cupboard! Your nephew no less!"

A small smile broke out on Harry's face as he realised all his dreams had been realised. **(sorry) **His father, no matter how alien, had saved him from his _relatives _and judging by the official looking documents lying on the table he had also gained custody of him.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" his father muttered to him, as he gently stroked Harry's hair. Harry grinned up at him, ignoring the debate between Petunia and Donna, no matter how amusing it was to see his aunt being put in her place.

"Great! Weeeelll, a little sore."

Under his chest he felt his two hearts thumping away energetically and he grinned again, feeling giddy with all the blood his brain was getting. How _had _he ever lived with a single heart? His father smiled down at him.

"We managed to get the Dursleys to give me custody of you. Well, it's not like they would have stopped me from getting you anyway." The Doctor said ruffling Harry's hair. "As soon as Donna's finished, we'll leave, yeah?"

Harry nodded happily.

"You look like your mother, you know?" He said sinking into the sofa and tugging Harry down with him.

"I've changed?" Harry asked in surprise. Sure his respiratory and cardiac system had changed, and he felt a little odd... But appearance?

"Yeah... Time-Lords have this trick, regeneration it's called. When we're near to death, we regenerate, meaning every single gene in our body dies, only to be substituted by another one. We have a limit though. 12 regenerations... You regenerated when you opened the watch, mainly because the real you had been locked inside for a very long time, and because for some odd reason your mother decided to change your appearance with a glamour."

"Glamour?" Harry asked, unfamiliar with the word. The Doctor nodded.

"It's a spell wizards use to transform their appearance-" Seeing Harry's blank look he broke off.

"Tell me you know about magic," Harry's father muttered, a painful expression crossing his face as he glanced at Petunia. Harry shook his head, eyes wide. _Magic, _what was he going on about now?

"Right," his father muttered, taking a deep breath, "Your mother was a witch. In fact, there is a whole world hidden from sight here. All witches and wizards. They have their own governments and schools... But as you may have already realized, a glamour is nothing but a perception filter made out of pure energy. These witches and wizards are nothing but humans who have evolved a little farther than the average human. Far enough to manipulate energy anyway."

By the time he was finished, Harry's small mouth had been transformed into a small but perfect 'o' and he was staring at his father. So his mother had been a further evolved human and his father was a Time-Lord. Right.

"So, I'm half and half?" Harry asked in a whisper. His father grinned at him.

"Aha! But that's the beauty of it! The human gene is recessive and the Gallifreyan gene is dominant. Meaning - you are a full Gallifreyan!" He exclaimed, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulders.

"And mum... is she dead?" Harry winced as he said that, seeing the cheerful expression fall off his father's face.

"Erm... Yes, we'll have to investigate that. I'm not sure how though. I - er - haven't been paying attention to their world for several years now."

"But I look OK, yeah?" Harry asked animatedly, trying to keep up the good mood. His father ruffled his hair again.

"Ginger!" The Time-Lord said, a small put on his lips, "I've always wanted to be ginger! And here you come, ginger on your first regeneration!"

Harry grinned, and rushed a hand through his hair. It felt silkier now... Not really that human anymore.

"-Beat that, lady!" Came Donna's angry and loud voice from the other side of the room. "And besides... Dursley, look at my face, Do. I. Look. Bovvered?"

At this, both the Doctor and Harry let out twin snorts of laughter as they turned to look at the scene. Petunia was staring at Donna with horror while the latter was standing in front of her, glaring.

"Erm... Donna," The Doctor said, a grin still present on his face, "We should better go," He muttered in stage whisper. Donna stared at them then grabbed the papers off the table.

"I ain't finished!" She told Petunia and walked out to the hallway. The Doctor grinned and picked up his trench coat, then slung an arm over Harry's shoulders and they both walked out without another word.

* * *

**Right, that was quick! Another chapter!  
**

**Sorry to those who didn't want Harry to regenerate (so soon). Usually, I write longer chapters... but I thought that was a good place to stop...**

**Anyway, please leave a review if you have any questions and/or requests. I'll try to accept some suggestions, if they fit to the plot line :D**

**And thank you for reading so far! I hope this isn't too fast-moving. Now... Hogwarts or no Hogwarts? Perhaps he should join Hogwarts in his sixth year? Ah, decisions, decisions...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow... I'm starting to enjoy writing this story. XD Well, I probably wouldn't be writing it if I didn't enjoy it... so... Random. **

**Anyway, I usually try to respond to every review. I hope I didn't miss any. If I did... then... thanks! :D Oh and thanks to everyone for keeping with this story so far. XD I appreciate it.**

**Oh, and by the way, I wrote this chapter in music class when I was bored so I hope it's all right. My teacher was giving me the evil eye the whole time. **

* * *

_"I ain't finished!" Donna told Petunia and walked out to the hallway. The Doctor grinned and picked up his trench coat, then slung an arm over Harry's shoulders and they both walked out without another word._

"Uh dad?" Came the voice of his eight year old son, a little distorted, due to the large distance they had between them. After all, even 51st century phones weren't made to talk to people several light years away. The Doctor winced as he held the phone up to his ear, hoping Omega wouldn't hear the horrible squelching sounds the slitheen in front of him was making which he couldn't even see due to the poor lighting in the room he had been imprisoned in. The only reason he could even see a dull grey outline of the creature in front of him was because the door behind the alien was half open.

"Er... Omega, this isn't really the greatest time..." He muttered back into the phone, just as the slitheen seemed to locate him due to smell and sound. He tried to shuffle around the alien as it let out a stream of puss, some of it falling on his suit, causing some holes to appear.

"My people will welcome me when they find out _I _killed the Doctor!" The slitheen cried out, it's voice neither female nor male, just barely more than a hiss.

"Is that a slitheen?" Harry asked from the other side of the connection (the TARDIS) and the Doctor nodded meekly, although he knew Harry couldn't see him. "You said _this _adventure was dangerous! It's only a slitheen!" He paused, "And I thought it was going to be Daleks or something." He muttered to himself under his breath.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and dodged another stream of acidic puss aimed at him, backing away a little until his back hit the wall. Well, that was unfortunate.

"And let me guess, it's closing in on you," Harry muttered, and the Doctor removed the phone from his ear to stare at it in wonder. Since when was Harry so good at observation? On the screen, Harry rolled his eyes, the movements slightly slow, due to lack of connection.

"Dad, you keep forgetting this is an advanced phone, well compared to the ones you use anyway. There's a camera which is currently on, and it's allowing me to see the slitheen- MOVE!" Just as Harry said that, the Doctor ducked, wincing as he saw the wall behind him smoke a little as the acid started to eat away.

"Urgh, dad do you need constant saving?" Harry said throwing a hand through his bright ginger hair. Then Donna appeared on the screen, "You know, Doctor, that's exactly what I always say!" She exclaimed, patting Harry's shoulder. Glancing up, the Doctor noted the slitheen had started rambling again about the honour it would receive when it returned back to it's planet.

"Just do vatican cameos," Donna exclaimed, "Or any other code you two have managed to cook up!"

"Vatican Cameos is a code for saying that someone is going to die!" Harry exclaimed. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Well, he ain't looking far from that unless we rescue him."

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Harry exclaimed just as happily, then suddenly turned serious, furrowing his brow, making Donna smile at the similarities between father and son. "Fine then, gorilla's angry banana!" Harry whispered causing Donna to look at him with exasperation and the Doctor to grin wildly.

Not losing the precious time he had to live, the Doctor tossed the phone to the other side of the room, silently laughing as Harry started making monkey noises, causing the slitheen to turn it's head away from the Doctor, it's attention now centred on the phone. Then ever so slowly, the slitheen started to slither over to the phone, head cocked to one side, listening carefully.

The Doctor grinned proudly as he slipped past the slitheen, and out of the room. When hunting, slitheens rarely chose to use their sense of sight, opting for smell and hearing; Harry must have picked up on that. Grinning, the Doctor pulled out his sonic-screwdriver and locked the door. Right, he'd just have to call the Jadoon later, to arrest the slitheen.

Looking around, the Doctor realized, with a small amount of surprise and relief, that he was still in the same building he'd been kidnapped. Namely, a pizza restaurant in London where a family of slitheens had been trying to poison humans via drinks to take over Earth. He'd been getting some pizza for all three of them (Donna, Harry and himself) when he'd been kidnapped and had then telepathically activated the fleeing system installed in the TARDIS, to get Harry... and Donna out of danger.

As he walked out of the back rooms, and into the main dining area, the Doctor spotted three pizzas in takeaway boxes still laying on the countertop. Grinning to himself, he quickly scooped up the pizzas and was about to reach for the door to leave, when he hear a loud ringing, not unlike a mobile. Confused, he looked around him; the restaurant was empty, most likely due to the fact that the slitheen had revealed itself earlier, yet there was a phone ringing.

And it was coming from his jacket.

Oh. His replacement phone. Smiling sheepishly to himself his fished the 21st century phone out of his extensive pockets and flicked it open.

"Dad. How do you fly this thing?" Said Harry. Oh, right. So far, he'd only taught Harry some of the traditions on Gallifrey and the general things about a Gallifreyan body. Well, to be fair, the boy had only been with him for a week.

"Oh, right, you're stuck in the vortex?" The Doctor muttered, more to himself then to Harry. "Right," He said, clearing his throat, "Are you in the console room?"

He heard Harry make an affirmative noise, "Good. Do you see the lever on the right of the big red button?" Another affirmative noise.

"Well, don't move that." The Doctor grinned to himself, almost seeing Harry's signature eye-roll and Donna's exasperated look.

"Dad..." Harry muttered in warning. The Doctor grinned.

"Oh... Seriously!" Right, Donna had taken over the phone, "Stop being such a child Doctor! It's like your roles have been reversed!" Donna yelled into the phone, causing the Doctor to move the phone away from his ear for a few seconds while Donna continued the rant. Eventually, she was stopped in mid rant, as Harry grabbed the phone away from her.

"Right, then, Harry. There's a yellow button next to the red button and under that there's another lever, this one bright blue, just flick that one back and it will take you to your previous destination." The Doctor said cheerfully as he heard an affirmative from Harry.

"Ok... is it the one with the banana peel?" The Doctor muttered a cheerful affirmative, "Right, I've got it-" Harry was interrupted by a big thump, seconds later a loud groan of pain followed. The Doctor gazed at the phone anxiously.

"Harry?"

"Urgh, I'm fine." Came the strangled response and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief. There was a sudden vroop, vroop noise and the Doctor looked up from the phone, to the large windows in time to see his blue TARDIS materialize.

Grinning, the Doctor hung up and left the restaurant, mouth watering at the thought of eating the pizzas.

...

Harry looked up as he saw the Doctor enter the TARDIS with three pizza boxes and poked Donna who had sunk down in the captain seat and was gazing at a magazine from another planet, staring at the alien celebrities with interest.

"He's got pizza!" Harry whispered. Donna grinned at him and dumped the magazine on Harry's lap, quickly standing up. But before she could take as much as a step in the Doctor's direction, there was a loud bang and the TARDIS door flew open.

...

Jack tapped his vortex manipulator with a sigh, it was broken again. This had been his last chance to find the Doctor, and he'd messed up again. Just about an hour ago, his alien technology locator had picked up a signal coming from London. Instantly, he had grabbed some of his most trusted guns, grabbed one of his pre-packed bags, the vortex manipulator and tracked the signal.

He had appeared in a square, filled with restaurants, just in time to see the TARDIS dematerializing. As he slumped down on one of the benches, he felt that prickling sensation on his back which told him something wasn't quite right. Glancing around, his gaze fell on a small pizzeria tucked in the corner of the square. Inside, it was brightly lit and from what he could tell, it was open, but there wasn't a single person inside. Not even waiters, just a lot of slime covering the floor.

Right. Definitively the Doctor's doing.

And then suddenly, even from across the square he heard that familiar sound, the sound that he'd heard hundreds of times before. The sound of the TARDIS materializing. And then suddenly, she was there; in all her glory. Blinking in amazement, hope suddenly grew in his chest. Had the Doctor seen him? Was he here to pick him up? But before he'd even so much as stepped forward, the restaurant door opened and out walked the Doctor, dressed in his blue suit, a little scorched and in his hand he held... pizza?

Right. That was odd. Either there were two Doctors, some sort of duplication ray? Wouldn't that be an awesome threesome? Shaking his head, Jack cleared his head. Well it was either that or the Doctor had taught someone else how to pilot the TARDIS. But he wouldn't ever do that. Besides, who would he teach? Certainly not a companion.

Wait... But what was he still doing here?

Instantly, he took off on a run, hoping that for once in his life, he'd be lucky and the TARDIS wouldn't disappear, taking the Doctor with her.

And then to his amazement, she was still there. Grinning, he grabbed the door handle and pushed harshly, throwing himself inside, in case she had started dematerializing.

As he slowly stood up, he became aware of three things.

1. There was an attractive ginger woman standing near the console.

2. A thin, but tall ginger kid was sitting in a seat behind her, a magazine on his lap.

3. He was laying on the Doctor, and there were three pizza boxes strewn around them.

"Jack! What a surprise!" The Doctor exclaimed, quickly scrambling to his feet and stepping away, a safe distance. Jack however took none of this nonsense and instead stepped forward and pulled the alien into a bear hug. Perhaps a little longer than was necessary. When he finally broke away, the Doctor was glaring at him, the kid was giggling and the woman was just rolling her eyes muttering something about attractive men.

The Doctor seemed to collect himself, before he led Jack to the console. "Jack, this is my companion, Donna Noble. Donna this is Jack Harkness." Jack took the proffered hand and brushed his soft lips against the knuckles, seeing a small blush spread across Donna's cheeks.

"Jack!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What? I'm just saying hello!" Jack retorted.

"I don't mind," Donna interjected, a coy smile on her face. The Doctor gaped at her.

"Great!" He said exasperated, "He's got you as well now!"

"You jealous?" Jack stage-whispered to him, causing a look of disgust cross the kid's face. Ah, youth. They didn't understand hormones yet. The boy stood up, and placed the magazine on the captains chair and Jack was suddenly aware how handsome the kid was, especially with the ginger hair, brushed and jelled in exactly the same way as the Doctor.

He extended a hand, grinning.

"Omega Sigma at your service!" He exclaimed. Jack grinned back, the kid's energy was contagious... was he psychic? Or telepathic?

"Omega, stop teasing him," The Doctor said, running a hand down his face in what looked like to be irritation, "This is Jack Harkness, I think I must have told you about him..." At the kids nod, he continued, turning to Jack, "Jack, this is my son, Omega."

Jack blinked in shock and looked at Donna for confirmation. The other ginger nodded. Wait... The other ginger? Omega was a ginger...

"Are you two...?" He asked looking between the two adults. It took a moment for the question to sink in.

"Nah!" Started the Doctor.

"We're not like that," Donna continued.

"Just mates." They both finished, grinning at each other.

"So... you had a kid?" Jack asked the Doctor, just to be sure, yet staring at Omega who had now moved to the other side of the console and was examining a screen, filled with numbers and chart Jack couldn't even dream of understanding. Although he'd been the best in his class at theory and practicals... Some stuff was just beyond him.

The Doctor grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought that was fairly obvious..." He trailed off and glanced at Omega, his expression softening to one of caring, love and well, protectiveness.

"Is he... You know, a full time-lord...?"

"His mother was human, if that's what you're asking. But Gallifreyan genes are dominate." He said, suddenly tense. Jack didn't miss the past tense used for the mother either.

"Er... Sorry." Jack muttered, feeling slightly out of his comfort zone.

"It's alright, it's not your fault."

"Oi! Harry! Give me that pizza! I want the salami one!" Came Donna's voice from the other side of the room and both time-travellers turned to look at Omega who was currently picking at all of the pizzas while Donna was trying to get the salami one out of his hands. Jack was about to laugh at the scene when he caught himself.

"Wait... You said his name was Omega Sigma? Where did Harry come from?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Weeeelll, it's a long story."

"I have time," Jack muttered, gesturing to his vortex manipulator. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You would use the horse when I have a Ferrari?" The Doctor snorted out, then grew solemn. "I was a couple hundred years younger, still this body, mind you. There was this woman... Her name was Lily Evans. We were... er, very close." Jack shot him a knowing smirk. "We intended to marry. But she betrayed me and married some bloke called James Potter. I left, hurt. Then, about a week ago, the TARDIS sent us to Surrey early 21st century and we found him." The Doctor smiled suddenly as he glanced at Harry who was still dancing around Donna, holding the pizza box. "He was a human. Lily must have stolen one of the versions of the chameleon arch I have here, because his Time-Lord essence was stored in a fob watch... The TARDIS must have forged a pocket watch for her. Anyway, Lily called him Harry and because of her husband, he became Harry Potter. His name is Omega Sigma, which is oddly the name the TARDIS gave him... But occasionally we also call him Harry."

As he finished, Jack's mouth had become a perfect 'o'. And that little 'o' became a huge one, as suddenly one of the pizza boxes was levitated into the air.

The Doctor grinned at him, "Ah yes, that slipped my mind. His mother called herself a witch meaning she could manipulate energy easier than most humans. Harry just inherited that ability. You humans tend to call it magic."

* * *

**Well, that was a short chapter as well...  
**

**But who cares?**

**I hope you liked it. Please give me your opinions. More Jack H? Less? River (probably not)? Less attempts at humour? More? More Harry Potter stuff?  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading so far. XD I appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this is really going quick... THIS GIRL IS ON FIREEEEEE! Ok, maybe not. I don't think I've ever written this fast. Well... You know, reviews make me write faster - though eventually they also lead me to an author's block. **

**Anyway, sorry for that ramble. **

**Thank you; to everyone who's kept reading, reviewing and following this story. I really appreciate that. I've got a little cameo in this chapter... So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, do we even have to do this? I mean come on, everyone can tell I'm not Jk Rowling, or Steven Moffat for that matter. Right? Aaaaanyway, I don't own neither Doctor Who nor Harry Potter. **

* * *

Donna rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen of the TARDIS, spotting the Doctor still teaching Harry something from a text-book open between them, circles upon circles drawn inside. Nothing had changed since she had left them there about ten hours ago, to get some sleep. They were still sitting at the same places, the book was still open, albeit at a different page and even their mugs filled with cold tea were still in the exactly same position.

"'Morning," She muttered to the two Gallifreyans who seemed to be completely oblivious to everything else. Leaning slightly forward, to look over the Doctor's shoulder, Donna was amazed to see that the Doctor was drawing perfect circles, lines and dots on an old scroll which he had spread out between himself and Harry. His son was staring at the paper intently, as if trying to memorize something.

"So... What's that?" Donna asked gesturing at the scroll as the Doctor paused and passed the pen to Harry who took it carefully and started drawing out his own perfect circles. This time the Doctor looked up at her, smiling.

"Gallifreyan," He said and turned back to Harry, gazing at his work proudly.

Rolling her eyes, Donna walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk, then grabbed a bowl and some cereal.

"So did you sleep?" She asked the two Gallifreyans who ignored her again. Huffing, Donna stuck another spoonful of cereal into her mouth, choking slightly as she tried to swallow. Basically, the result was that her end of the table was covered in cereal and milk.

"You wanna be more careful with that... You don't want to be murdered by cereal, right?"

Donna bushed beet-red as she looked up to find Jack leaning against the door-frame, dressed in nothing but a white fluffy towel which covered the lower part of his body, revealing a strong, muscular chest. Grinning at her, he gestured to his sheet.

"I'd give you this towel. But there's a kid in the room." He said with a suggestive smirk. Finally though, the Doctor seemed to react because he raised his eyes from the scroll and shot Jack a deadly glare which made Donna ask herself whether the idiom, 'if looks could kill', could be actually applied to any species. Jack raised his hands in defence and grabbed a towel from the kitchen counter next to him, and tossed it to Donna who managed to catch it.

"Cheers," She muttered and started cleaning the cereal off the table. Grinning, Jack grabbed his own bowl of cereal and sat down in Donna's seat.

"Ha, ha! Kellogs! The Doctor never used to get these, he said they had too much corn!" Jack said smirking and ignoring another glare the Doctor sent him. Donna chuckled, and sat down next to Jack, trying not to feel self-conscious due to the fact that she was still dressed in her ugliest pyjamas and that Jack was only wearing a towel.

"Well, done Omega!" Came the sudden exclamation from the other side of the room and Donna turned her attention back to the two aliens who were grinning at each other. One shining with pride, the other with admiration.

Seconds later though, Donna found herself staring in amazement as Harry started reading out the text he had written, after the Doctor had told him to. That language was simply beautiful, Donna finally decided, almost melting as she heard the melodic sounds coming out of Harry's mouth.

The language seemed like a mixture of hissing, long vowels (which she was sure she would never be able to pronounce properly, or anyone on Earth for that matter) and a click every now and then.

Somehow, all of this put together, created a sort of hypnotic musical language which echoed pleasantly through the TARDIS causing her to let out a loud comforting telepathic signal which even Donna caught. And then as she watched, Donna saw the Doctor open his mouth and correct Harry, using the same language, looking absolutely delighted. Probably because he was finally able to speak his language properly with another Time-Lord. A living breathing, Time-Lord.

Then suddenly, Harry looked up and muttered something to his father. They stared at each other for a few moments before they both burst out laughing. Turning to Jack, she was once more shocked to see that Jack's face had become an expression of pure jealousy.

Blinking, she raised an eyebrow when he glance at her.

"I've never seen the Doctor so happy," Jack muttered to her, as he prodded corn flakes with his spoon, looking at the bowl resentfully, as if it was its fault. Donna smiled gently at him. Ah, so this one was in love with the Doctor too. She placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Jack..." She paused and he turned his attention to her, his face suddenly closed off all emotion, "Just imagine you were the last human on Earth, er... no, the universe. Can you imagine that?" Jack half-heartedly rose one shoulder and then let it drop. Donna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, just imagine that. And now imagine you're old. Impossibly old, immortal almost... You've been living without human contact for centuries, travelling to other planets and saving other humanoid looking aliens... But they aren't humans. Imagine the pain that must cause." The captain's eyes widened at that. "And now, Jack, imagine years later, you travel to a planet and discover a child there. Suddenly you realize he's your son. How would you feel?"

Donna grinned inwardly, and patter herself on the back. That was a damn good speech.

However she was distracted from her thoughts as Jack suddenly looked guilty, "Well... It's just that... Well, when I was travelling with him, we travelled with another girl. Her name was Rose,"

Uh oh, Rose. Suddenly Donna understood what the problem was, Jack was still loyal to Rose, but the Doctor had had a child with another woman.

"It's just, I can't imagine the Doctor being with anyone other than... Rose." He continued, "For goodness sake. I understand that you can have a one night stand." He paused, smirking slightly, "But the Doctor isn't that kind of man."

"Jack," Donna said and glanced at the Doctor and Harry who were now whispering to each other in their language. "It's been centuries for him, since Rose. He'll always love her. I've never met her, but she seems like a good girl. You know I met the Doctor a while back, and he looked so horribly depressed. You know that little spark which is always present in his eyes?" She paused and he nodded once, grinning to himself and knowing Jack (well at least knowing him as little as she knew him) he was probably thinking some horribly perverted thing, "Well, it was gone. I met him a year later, my time, and that spark still wasn't back. But then, he found Harry. And suddenly..." She gestured at the man in question and they both glanced at him.

The Doctor was currently having a tickling fight with his son, eyes bright and a happy expression on his face.

"Personally, I prefer this to the brooding, depressed old man I met the very first time."

Jack stared at her, and stared. He stared for what seemed like ages. Then he pulled her into a hug, muttering a thanks, which she accepted without a sound.

Unfortunately, as Donna broke it, the noose at the top of his towel caught with one of her pyjama buttons, and as she moved away, his towel was ripped away from his lower half, causing him to tumble to the floor, naked.

She blushed beet red again and scuttled away, running out of the kitchen, the towel trailing after her.

...

It was almost a month later, that Donna was sitting in the console room, listening to the Doctor ramble away about the places they could visit. Harry was grinning at his father, his hands fidgeting as he anxiously awaited his father's orders. After all, two Time-Lords flying a TARDIS, made it more reliable than one.

Jack was leaning against the railing, examining his nails. Pfff, that man was attractive and a flirt but he was seriously _way _too vain.

But before Donna could stop the Doctor to tell him what she wanted to visit, there was a loud bang and everyone was thrown to the floor harshly. Donna groaned as she slowly raised her head, gazing about the still trembling TARDIS. Glancing down she noticed she had landed on Jack who was clutching his arm in pain.

"Harry! Press the stabilizing button!" The Doctor shouted at Harry who instantly obeyed and sprung up, running towards the opposite side of the console. There was a sudden silence as the TARDIS stopped shaking. The Doctor tapped the blue thing in the middle, gazing through it at Harry who's finger was still on the button.

That was when Donna noticed three people standing behind Harry. Two men and a woman. The woman was gorgeous red-headed woman with a heart shaped face and dressed in a short skirt, showing off her long legs. A man with a large nose and close cropped hair had his arm looped through hers. The final man, though, looked very odd. And Donna had to stifle a laugh as she examined him.

He was tall, though not unnaturally so. His face was odd, large chin, big inquisitive eyes and a mop of floppy chocolate brown hair which was neatly brushed to one side. He was dressed in a tweed jacket and a patterned dress shirt under that. The really odd thing though, was the blue bow tie around his neck which made him look like he belonged in a university, as a professor. Well, he looked a little young, but...

"Look!" Harry exclaimed pointing at a screen on the console. Instantly, the Doctor grabbed his glasses and slipping them on, bounced over to Harry, gazing at the screen intently.

"Er... Doctor?" Donna began. Was it unusual for people to appear in his TARDIS like that? The two Time-Lords barely spared her a glance.

"But that's impossible..." The Doctor breathed, staring at the screen in amazement."But... there's a temporal crash! It's like-"

"Two TARDISes have merged together!" Harry finished, and they both turned to stare at each other. Next to her, Jack suddenly sat up, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"Doctor?" He tried but both Harry and the Doctor turned to him.

"Shut up!" Needless to say, both Donna and Jack were silenced.

Behind them, Donna saw the three giggling. Well, the man in the bow tie was just smiling happily at the scene.

"But... there's definitively only one TARDIS present!" The Doctor continued, tapping away at a keyboard, Harry watching his every move intently.

"Yeah," Harry muttered to his father, "It's like there are two Time-Zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS..." The Doctor turned to stare at his son.

"That's a paradox! But how!? It could blow a hole in the space time continuum, the size of-"

"Belgium!" The man in the bow tie said suddenly, striding forwards, right between the Doctor and Harry and threw an arm each over the two Time-Lords. Donna glanced at Jack, worried. Who was this man? Who were they?

"Exactly!" The Doctor said excitedly and started pressing buttons here and there. Harry though glanced up at the man in the bow tie, then at the two behind him, and then back at him. Not removing his eyes from the man who was grinning down, he said to his father, "Er... Dad?"

There was a gasp from the couple as they heard the last thing. Right, so they probably knew the Doctor... or knew _of _him.

This time though, the Doctor turned to look at Harry.

"There's someone behind me, right?"

Harry nodded meekly and the Doctor spun around, only to come face to face to the bow tie man. The bow tie man's hands hovered in the air for a few more moments, before he let them drop, grinning all the while. The Doctor examined him, then glanced at the couple behind the Doctor.

"Who are you? How did you get into my TARDIS!?" He demanded, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Oooh! He's got side-burns!" The ginger woman suddenly exclaimed a little loudly.

"Oi!" The Doctor and the bow-tie man said at exactly the same time. Donna wondered how that was supposed to offend him. It wasn't like _he _had side-burns. Next to her, Jack suddenly gasped in relization and Donna glanced at him, but he was just staring on in shock, although a smile was starting to creep onto his face.

"Take a good look, Doctor, and tell me."

"Uh... Dad," Harry suddenly said and both man turned to him, with exactly the same expression on their faces.

"Yes?" They said at exactly the same time. Harry suddenly looked a little overwhelmed and scratched his head awkwardly. Ohhhh! The answer to the riddle pinged in her head. Grinning, she glanced at Jack, who nodded to her in confirmation.

"... I think that's your answer... ten."

"Ten?" The Doctor echoed his son's words. Then slowly, his head rose to meet the bow tie man.

"Oh, bugger."

"Bugger indeed," the other incarnation of the Doctor said, and pulled out a hand to shake. "I'm ELEVEN! Hello!" He bellowed, grinning as he waved at Donna and Jack who were still laying on the floor of the TARDIS. Donna thought she saw a small moment of grief wash through his face, but then it was gone as fast as it had come. She'd probably imagined it.

He spun around on his heel and ruffled Harry's hair, grinning.

"That's Amy and Rory Pond!"

"Williams!" The man - Rory exclaimed. Donna blinked. Was it her, or the future incarnation was going to be crazier than the one she was currently travelling with?

"You have a son!" Amy suddenly shrieked happily, and hit 11's shoulder playfully, "You never told us!"

10 looked bewildered at this. Probably wondering why his son wasn't there.

"Er... Amy, calm down." Rory said, putting a placating hand on her shoulder. She seemed to calm down a little but she still continued to grin at everyone including Harry.

"Ooooh, he's so cute!" Harry looked offended at that comment and shot her a glare.

"Is it just me... or am I the only one who's confused?" Donna finally asked, getting out of her shock. Jack, next to her raised his hand.

"I'm with her!"

As everyone turned to stare at them. 11 quickly stalked to Donna, grinning. Donna stared at him, as he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed the air next to her cheeks.

"Oh, Donna Noble! My magnificent Donna!" There! That sad look was back! This time, she'd been looking for it. Did she die in the future or something? Somehow that thought wasn't as alarming as she had thought of it being.

11 then moved to Jack and did the same thing, grinning all the while.

"So, the older I get... the younger I look?" 10 said, gazing at his 11th incarnation with interest. They stood in silence like that for a few seconds, and Donna was starting to think that they were communicating telepathically or something, then simultaneously, all three Time-Lords stalked to the console.

Then, suddenly, out of no where, an alarm rang out. Sounding similar to what one might find on a proper 'sea' ship.

"There! That's my que!" 11 suddenly said.

By this point, Jack had risen and was now offering Donna his hand, which she accepted gratefully. Slowly, they moved to the couple who was conversing silently between them.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. This is Donna Noble," Jack said smoothly, taking Amy's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Oi!" Rory exclaimed, glaring, "That's my wife, you know!?"

"Well," Jack said, smiling easily, and seductively, "All the better. Three are always better at dancing than two."

The couple gaped at him in outrage, well, Rory did, Amy just grinned, but tried to look serious when Rory turned to look at her. Donna sniggered.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's always trying to 'dance' with something..."

Rory blushed slightly at the innuendo.

"So... Married couple? The Doctor usually doesn't let married couples in the TARDIS," Jack muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. Amy frowned.

"Why not?"

Jack was rescued from answering when suddenly, 10 exclaimed something about blowing up the entire universe if the two TARDISes remained merged for too long.

"Yeah, well that's my fault." 11 muttered, " I was rebuilding the TARDIS and I forgot to put the shields back up," he paused, "Your TARDIS, my TARDIS, well the same TARDIS, different points in its own time-stream, collided, Boom!" He paused dramatically, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Am I really going to be you?" 10 asked, wrinkling his nose. 11 looked offended.

"Anyway!" 11 exclaimed, "Don't worry! I know exactly how this all works out. Watch and learn!"

He then started dancing around the console, pressing that, twisting there, and flipping that. He was about to flick one of the levers when little Harry stopped him, eyes wide.

"But you'll blow up the TARDIS!" The boy exclaimed. Donna heard Amy mutter an 'awwww'. 11 smiled gently down at him, "Yeah!"

Harry blinked at him, "Who told you that?"

11 grinned back and jerked a thumb at 10 who was watching everything with interest, "He did!" And then flipped the lever.

There was another boom (at which Harry wrinkled his nose), and from where Donna was standing she could see a couple of sparks spring out of the console.

"Er... Donna, I like you and all, but do you mind, not clutching my arm?" Donna was suddenly snapped out of her reverie as Jack poked her cheek and she realized she was clutching Jacks arm in fright. She released him, blushing slightly, and ignoring Amy's knowing smirks.

"So... er.. what happened there?" Rory asked nobody in particular.

"Two TARDISes merged together, 11 flew them into a supernova which was exploding while the black hole was imploding, effectively separating the two TARDISes. He only knew what to do because he remembered himself doing it." Jack muttered to them, staring at the two Doctors.

"Are you some sort of genius?" Amy asked him, ignoring Rory who was staring at her.

"Nope! Just the best in my class." He said distractedly, still gazing at the Doctors. Donna frowned at him.

"What?"

Jack turned and grinned at her, "I just realize that both Doctors have beautiful asses. Imagine a threes-"

"Jack!" Came the exasperated shout from 10. 11 though, had blushed.

A loud gong sounded throughout the TARDIS.

"Time's up!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at the screen. 11 grinned at the eight year old boy.

"And right you are, little Omega!"

"Is that his name?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Omega Sigma," Donna muttered to her, watching the three Time-Lords. After all it wasn't every day you saw _three _of them talking with each other. Especially since they were almost extinct.

"Sigma," Amy breathed to Rory. "Sigma!" She said a little louder, causing Donna and Jack to look at her.

"His last name is Sigma!" She repeated, "That means the Doctor's last name is Sigma!" She exclaimed.

"Nope!" They all turned to look at Harry who had spoken. Even the two Doctor's turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"His name is Rutherford Abner!" Then with that, the boy ran out of the console room, and to the kitchen. Donna stared at her fellow humans. It couldn't be... Donna looked at the two Doctors who were staring after Harry in shock... could it?

"Right then!" 11 exclaimed. "We have to, go... If not we'll be trapped in this TARDIS for ever! Amy, Rory, take my hand!" At this he stalked forward, grabbed their hands and glanced over his shoulder, at Donna and Jack. "You two were magnificent!" Then glancing at 10, who was still leaning against the console, he grinned, a sad smile on his face, "I always loved being you,"

And then, they were gone.

* * *

**Ok... Eventful chapter. I bet none of you saw _that _coming! XD  
**

**i hope you liked it. I'm supposed to be studying... But I thought, hey, Fanfiction is more important... Isn't it?**

**Anyway, the next few chapters are mostly going to be some adventures... If you want me to do any, leave it in the review and I'll consider it. **

**Now... Should Harry's childhood be described in great detail? Or do you want Hogwarts as soon as possible?**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for rambling... XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. This is amazing. At the end of chapter three, (counting the prologue) I had more than 100 followers and 50 favs, surpassing my other story, A wand, a fez and a bow tie which has over 17,000 words. I actually spent time planning out the latter. **

**One dull Tuesday morning I just decided to start writing this story - and I'm actually enjoying it more now! So, from now on, I'll be concentrating on this story more. I'm not abandoning the other one... I just want to concentrate on this one and actually finish writing a fanfiction for once. **

**Ok, now that that's out of the way... THANK YOU SO MUCH - to everyone who reviewed, read, favourited and followed. It's so awesome to get more than forty e-mails a day - and ones that I actually really do care about!**

**So, I hope you've enjoyed reading my work so far... And... well enjoy! Oh... By the way, has anyone read 'Politics of the heart'? That story is bloody amazing and I recommend any Clara/11 fan to read it XD.  
**

**Disclaimer:... You know what... I'm not doing this anymore. Just check out the last chapter. The disclaimer is there. **

* * *

"You know, I don't want to be a ginger anymore."

Harry slowly raised his head to look at his father, who was currently lying under the console, repairing something. Harry was sitting next to him, fiddling with two wires which led to the underbelly of the console. Every now and then, at the Doctor's signal, Harry would channel some energy through his body and into the wires.

Oddly enough, what wizards called magic, was really just energy which could be transformed and manipulated into any form. Whether it'd be light, electricity... or... well anything. According to what the Doctor had figured out, every single living soul in the universe had the ability to manipulate it. Just some had a larger affinity to it. Most of these were humans. And even in humanity, there were some people who could just manipulate it better and it usually the trait was passed down in families. Muggles, was the word that wizards used to call people with little to no skill with energy manipulation. Squibs (which the Doctor grudgingly admitted was what he was) were people who had a slight ability and wizards were the ones who could manipulate it at will.

"Really?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised, "I thought you've always wanted to be one."

"Yeah, well, I noticed blue clothes don't clash well with red-heads. Ow!" There was a loud bang as the Doctor banged his head against the metal under the console, causing Harry to chuckle at his misfortune. He could almost see the Doctor scowling at him.

"You know, dad, just because you're wearing a blue suit right now, doesn't mean you'll always love it. I bet you liked the celery stick when you wore it." Harry said, giggling, as the Doctor pushed himself away from the console to reveal his grinning face.

"I don't know what I was thinking!" He said with his own giggle.

"Well, to be fair, not many people can carry a decorative vegetable so well," Harry said, and quickly ducking to the side as his father lunged at him, fingers outstretched, ready for a tickle fight. It took almost half an hour of running around the TARDIS, falling into the pool (repeatedly), and ransacking almost every room they came across, until they caught a truce and they both retreated into the living room, which oddly enough they barely used.

"What are Jack and Donna doing?" Harry asked, as he sat down across his father who was setting up the chess pieces. "They've been gone for hours!"

His father chuckled and leaned back as he gestured for Harry to begin the game. "Omega... They're humans. They need enormous amount of sleep!"

"Yes... I know. I _was _a human for eight years. But they've been gone for _ages_!" He exclaimed. It was true. Ever since they're last adventure - a gigantic food fight in the middle of a royal speech in some planet out there - Donna and Jack had been behaving oddly. They then left (almost twelve hours ago) together, down a hallway of the TARDIS.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, realizing what they were doing, "They're dancing!"

His father stared at him for a few moments, "Dancing?" He repeated weakly. Harry nodded grinning, and mimicked dancing with his two fingers which moved in a fancy way across the chess board, only stopping in front of a pawn which they then kicked away. Seconds later he replaced the pawn with his own white one.

Glancing up at his father who was still staring at him, Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep!" Harry exclaimed, "Uncle Jack's been teaching me how... It's so much fun!"

"Teaching...?" The Doctor muttered weakly. Harry frowned at his reaction. Why would dancing be bad?

"Yeah..." Harry said carefully, eyes narrowing as he looked at his father, trying to understand what was going on in his mind, "He's been teaching me some moves! He taught me how to do the monkey move!"

By this point, the Doctor's face had turned paste white and Harry had furrowed his eyebrows in concern, all his attention on his father, the chess game lay there; forgotten.

"Look! I'll show you!" Harry said, standing up, trying to get a reaction from his father, any reaction. The Doctor blinked at him in confusion as Harry suddenly started waving his arms around his head, similar to someone drowning and shouting for help. ***1**

"That's the monkey dance!"

Then suddenly, the Doctor broke out in relieved laughter, and grabbed Harry in a hug. When his father finally released him, Harry stared at him in confusion. What exactly had happened there?

"So... Harry, what do you say we go on an adventure? Just us two, eh?" His father finally said, a relieved smile still on his face.

Harry instantly grinned at him, punching his hand in the air, "Yeah!" With that he ran out of the living room, leaving a chuckling Time-Lord behind.

...

"So... Where have we landed?" Harry finally asked as the TARDIS gave a small shudder, indicating she had landed. They had changed the settings to 'random' which basically gave the TARDIS permission to send them anywhere she wanted to, not that she didn't always do so already.

The Doctor grinned down at him and gestured at the screen.

"Solar System," He paused dramatically, "Earth."

Right, the TARDIS could choose anywhere,_ anywhen_ and she chose Earth. "What's the bet it's London?" Harry asked, innocently. The Doctor stared at him in bewilderment.

"How did you know that?"

"Dad, I think you are the only person that hasn't noticed that we spend half - no - three quarters of our time in London!"

The Doctor looked offended at that, causing Harry to giggle again.

"So... date?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. The Doctor shoved the screen away, eyes narrowing.

"Let's make it more interesting!" He paused, "You'll have to guess!" With that, he ran out of the TARDIS. Rolling his eyes, Harry followed.

...

The alley on which they had landed was dirty. Well, that was an understatement. Grime clung to the stone walls and the cobblestones under their feet were covered with so much dirt is was getting hard to discern one cobblestone from the other.

The alley was rather small, so small in fact, that they had a hard time getting out of the TARDIS, and it was only due to their remarkable skinnyness that they managed to get out. Looking around again, Harry noticed that there weren't any wires or anything indicating that this was sometime in the late 20th century. On the contrary, it looked like an early 17th century street, complete with a well.

"So?" His father prompted, "When do you think?"

Harry scrunched up his face in concentration. It looked like a 17th century street... but all his instincts told him no. That it was a different time. Scratching his head, Harry tried to remember one of the latest lessons he'd had with his father.

After the Doctor had made him look into the Time Vortex; like any other Gallifreyan had done at the age of eight, he had started learning the basics of the Gallifreyan language. Like any other Gallifreyan child, when he'd looked into the vortex he'd found out his true name, the name he could only ever tell his bonded one.

True names had been a sort of sacred thing in Gallifrey. It couldn't be forced out of a Gallifreyan, it _had _to be voluntarily given. They were names of power and could only be given to those a Gallifreyan trusted implicitly.

The moment Harry had looked into the vortex, which had been about a month ago (four since the Doctor had picked him up), he'd suddenly had a greater understanding of time in general. The Doctor had explained that every child on Gallifrey also had to do the same, before entering the academy. Those who missed the initiation ceremony, would always be behind the class as they wouldn't understand time as the others did. Not at a such intimate level anyway.

Shaking his head slightly, Harry cleared his mind of all thoughts and instead concentrated on the time streams around him.

Almost instantly, bright strings of time appeared around him. Some blue, some red, some green... and well, basically every other colour of the rainbow. Instantly he saw the time streams which were in flux, the ones that were fixed, the ones that were bending, the ones that were cracking... Picking one of the most recent ones, Harry gazed at it intently.

Blinking, as suddenly the time streams disappeared and his concentration broke, Harry looked up at the Doctor who was grinning at him proudly and nodded at him to expain the time.

"Er... I'd say it's 1971... erm... August?" He paused, thinking back to the string of time. "23?"

His father chucked and patted him on the back.

"Well done, Harry..." He paused and his face broke out into a teasing grin, "But it's actually the 24th."

Then with that, he pushed a pouting Harry gently to get him to move, and they both started walking up the slope to the little speck in the distance where they could see people mingling.

...

Harry almost couldn't keep up with the things they were seeing.

The moment they had entered the main street, his head had been moving this way and that - eyes flickering over everything, examining every single detail.

To his amazement, Harry and the Doctor had walked out into a _wizarding _street of all places, in a proper _wizarding _community. The street had literally everything. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments which oddly looked similar to Gallifreyan technology, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

The houses were slightly crooked, all leaning inwards and Harry was sure a claustrophobic person would have trouble walking around the street.

And the people! Hundreds of them, swarming the alley, walking around, arms full of brown packages yet somehow managing to hold onto them so they didn't fall. People were stopping all the time to talk to friends and acquaintances, grinning and smiling all the time. The atmosphere was wonderful, and Harry was sorely tempted to jump in and join the crowd, however he stayed by his father, waiting for further instructions.

Harry snickered softly to himself as he gazed at their garments. Most people were dressed in robes, made of dark heavy materials... And curiously enough, many had cone-shaped hats on which kept falling to the ground. It was easy though to tell the classes apart. The rich had somewhat thinner materials... Their whole postures seemed to demand respect as they walked down the alley, their noses in the air and basically ignoring any attempts at conversation. The middle class had average materials and even from a distance, Harry could see their pockets full of coins, suggesting that wizards had something similar to credit cards for the rich.

The poor folk though, seemed like the cheeriest of the lot. They walked around grinning, greeting everyone happily. ***2 **Their clothes looked somewhat frayed, but well kept.

As Harry's eyes swept up and down the alley, he wondered why it was that the wizarding community had such a big difference between status. Sure, non-_magicals _had it as well. But it was no where as extreme as this. Perhaps a whole bunch of aristocrats ruled this world?

Sighing, Harry thought about the unfairness of it all.

"So... Harry? Ready to explore?" Harry looked up as suddenly his father spoke and he nodded once, grabbing the Doctor's jacket so as not to get lost in the crowd. "This is Diagon Alley. I came here with your mother a couple of times..." He muttered darkly, and walked into the crowd, closely followed by a concerned Harry.

...

_This _always seemed to happen. They always seemed to find a library or a bookshop. In this case it was the latter.

The bookshop was huge, it was made up of two floors and a balcony which looked over the first floor. Bookshelves covered every single wall and even the ceiling, although Harry had a hard time discovering how the books didn't fall out. Probably _magic. _

As Harry wandered around the second floor, which was considerably quieter, he noticed two children, slightly older than himself, arguing over a over a book. The girl had bright red hair and beautiful emerald eyes which shone in the dully lit corner of the bookstore. In her hands, she held a book depicting a cauldron on the cover.

The boy arguing with her had long shiny black hair which reached his shoulders in a way that might be fashionable in a surfers club, and although Harry couldn't see much from where he was standing, he noticed the boy's large, hooked nose which somehow seemed a little out of place on his face.

Harry flashed a grin at them as they glanced at him. The red-headed girl (seriously what was with red-hair recently? Was it him or did he just seem to meet people with red-hair all the time?) waved at him shyly, causing the other boy to glare at Harry.

"Hello, I'm Omega!" Harry exclaimed as he approached them.

"Omega?" The red-haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's an interesting name. I'm Lily, that sulking boy over there is Snape."

A spark of recognition flared in Harry's mind. Wasn't his mother called Lily? But this wasn't... Nah, there were _millions _of Lilies around the world.

"So... Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" She asked with a smile, sending Severus a scolding look when he continued to glare at Harry.

"I don't know, probably not. Besides, I'm getting home-schooled and that it so much cooler than going to some boarding school, where you don't get admitted until the age of eleven. Regardless of one's intelligence." Harry said. Earlier on, he'd tracked down some books about the wizarding society. After all, his mother had been a witch... He had to pay _some _attention to his human heritage as well. Hogwarts had been described in detail in the book, explaining that most students were only accepted at eleven, like most wizarding schools.

"Oh, well, that's too bad." Lily said, "Headmaster Dumbledore made an exception for me though. My birthday is on the third of September. Two days after the term starts, so I was still allowed in!"

Harry smiled at her wondering if this was how most children behaved. In all honesty, he hadn't paid much attention to the outside world when he'd been living with the Dursleys, and besides the memories of him being human had become muddy echoes which were now locked away somewhere in his mind.

"Ah, there you are, Omega - I've been looking for you!" Harry swivelled around, only to see his father climbing up the last few steps. "Do you want to get Jack and Donna? I'm sure they would be delighted to see this place! It's not every day you see magical stuff like this!" the Doctor exclaimed happily, ruffling Harry's hair which was already messy from all the hair-ruffling everyone did to him.

"Wait! You're muggles?" Severus asked suddenly. The Doctor blinked for a second, then looked over Harry's shoulder only to see the two children. The Doctor exchanged a glance with Harry.

"Well... Sort of. We kind of fell into this place by accident." Harry explained. The Doctor grinned at him and gestured to the two humans.

"So, Omega, why don't you introduce me to your friends here?"

* * *

***1... Hopefully some of you have noticed it's the dance that the Doctor dances at Amy's wedding... XD I just couldn't resist writing that. XD  
**

***2 Sorry about the classes thing - I thought Harry would be the type of person to notice something like that. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for keeping with this story... and for all the wonderful reviews and follows. **

**Any ideas for any adventures? Next chapter might be when Harry's a little older... Although, little Harry is so much fun to write! XD Any ideas for monsters? And/or freaky aliens?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right. I haven't updated this in a while.(Sorry) I've been working on my other two stories... XD and reading a lot... And trying to study. Note the 'trying'. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading, fav-ing, following and reviewing so far. I appreciate it all so much! I promised myself I'd start to write this when I reached 200 followers for this story... Guess what!? I HAVE 260 FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH. XD... Oh, and sorry for plotholes that will definitively appear in this chapter. XD  
**

* * *

_"Well... Sort of. We kind of fell into this place by accident." Harry explained. The Doctor grinned at him and gestured to the two humans._

_"So, Omega, why don't you introduce me to your friends here?"_

As Harry opened his mouth to utter the names of his new acquaintances, he was interrupted by a loud crash downstairs. Glancing at his father, he saw the man glancing worriedly over the railing.

"I- uh, should check that out..." The Doctor said with a small smile. Harry groaned, rolling his eyes in the process, making him look undoubtedly weird.

"Why does trouble follow us everywhere!? Dad, come on! That's probably just a bookshelf that somehow lost it's magic and fell. You don't have to worry about _everything." _The Doctor ruffled Harry's hair, but stayed.

"Fine, I'll stay. Let them sort it out." The Doctor said slinging an arm over Harry's shoulders, and glancing at the other two children pointedly, who were staring back in apparent shock. Why though, Harry had no idea.

"Well, dad, these are Severus and Lily, guys, this is my father, the Doctor,"

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Lily had asked and as Harry turned to his father to exchange their inside joke, his smile slipped off his face as he saw the suddenly pale and expressionless face of his father. He was staring at Lily, eyes wide, a hint of something impossibly angry behind them. Wait... Lily. Red Hair. Green eyes. 1971.

Oh.

Before Harry could say anything else though, his father had glanced down at him, something somehow deeper than love behind his eternal eyes and he smiled softly and rather gently. Lily, seeing their odd, sudden father-son moment, grabbed Snape's hand and slowly tugged him away from them, down the stairs and into the crowds.

The Doctor then kneeled down onto his right knee, and stared into Harry's eyes in a way that made Harry suddenly remember their first encounter in Surrey just over a few months ago. His father gently caressed his cheek, "I think I forgive her, Harry."

Harry stared at his father in shock. Ever since he had met the Doctor (which really wasn't that long ago - hell, Donna had been with him for longer), every time Lily Potter nee Evans slipped into the conversation, his eyes would darken and an outstanding amount of anger would seep into them. The type of anger which slowly turned into revenge after it festered long enough. But now, as Harry stared back, he only saw love in them. Well, that and sadness.

"She gave me you." The Doctor whispered quietly and Harry suddenly let himself fall into his father's embrace. He'd known he meant a lot to his father - but that much?

"The two last Time-Lords in the universe, eh?" Harry said into his overcoat quietly. He could almost see the crooked grin his father always gave when talking about that subject.

"The last two Time-Lords." The Doctor muttered back to him silently, a definite note in his voice.

And just as Harry was about to pull back, he heard a loud screech coming from downstairs, "HELP!"

Instantly the Doctor jumped back and with a quick grin at his son, he sped down the stairs.

"Allons-y!" Chuckling, Harry followed him down the stairs.

...

The scene downstairs was devastating.

Bookshelves had been overturned - the numerous books thrown around, some incinerated, some blown apart so that only a confetti-like substance remained. It looked like an explosion had happened in the shop - making the walls appear burnt, the display window had shattered - and at the very centre of the shop stood a group of three, well... people. All of them were tall, about two and a half metres and had abnormally long necks. They had long elven ears, though curiously enough they were yellow in colour as opposed to the rest of their bodies which were a dark blue. Somehow, Harry thought that if not for their abnormal height and long necks he would have thought that these were Swedish football fans, on their way to a match.

The disturbing thing however, was the fact that they had large pointy teeth which reached their reptile-looking chins... Well, that and the fact that Jack was slumped in the creatures arms (dead?) and Donna was staring at him in shock, her big mouth momentarily shut. She too was trapped under the creature's arm, and seemingly not noticing the gun pointed at her and Jack's heads. Why did they always end up wandering? Was it really so hard for them to just stay put for once?

Harry gazed discreetly around the deserted and destroyed shop, looking if there were any quick escape routes. Instead he saw Snape and Lily cowering under the remains of the shop counter. Luckily enough, the aliens hadn't yet noticed him - their attention was still centred on the Doctor who had long ago stepped out of his stupor and was slowly advancing, rambling about anything that came to his mind, trying to buy them time.

Harry slowly descended the last few steps and started inching along the wall, painfully slowly making his way towards the two frightened children.

"On the ground, Doctor," Said the tallest beast of them all, a long fingered hand curling around it's gun as it pointed the gun at the Doctor, somewhat lazily as if not remotely frightened of what would happen if it angered the Doctor. So, it was either arrogant, or just really skilled. Harry hoped it was the former.

The Doctor, for his part just arched his eyebrow, a truly innocent expression on his face, perhaps even somewhat sceptical, "Weeeell, technically... I am already on the ground, gravity prevents me from doing otherwise."

Harry inched down the room, careful not to let the breeze flowing through the shop carry his sent towards the creatures. After all, Time-Lords smelled very strongly. He tried to ignore the angry, hissing noise the creature, obviously the leader, emitted as the Doctor continued his ramble. The smallest of the lot, holding Jack and Donna under one arm, and pointing a gun at their heads jerked it suddenly, using the universal gesture of 'I'm going to blow your brains out'.

Glancing at Lily and Snape again, he noticed he was only a few more feet away from them and pursing his lips in concentration, he quickly scrambled over to them, making sure to step on the strongest-looking floorboards of them all.

"Are you two all right?" Harry asked as he crouched down behind them. Lily glanced at him, eyes wide with fright and possibly amazement. Snape just continued staring at the monsters, face expressionless.

"Yeah... We're fine." Lily muttered quietly to him although Harry noticed suddenly that her wrist was bent at an odd angle. He reached out with his own, pale hand and placed it over hers. His father had warned him not to use up his regeneration energy, but he still had some left over from his last regeneration. The books in the library on the TARDIS had mentioned that the older a Time-Lord got the more regeneration energy was needed to regenerate. As a very young Time-Lord, Harry still had quite a lot from his last regeneration.

Closing his eyes briefly, Harry channelled the energy flowing through his body and with a small grimace of pain, he redirected it down to his fingertips and then towards Lily's wrist. Almost instantly, he felt the bone beneath his hand twist itself back into place and when he opened his eyes, he was amazed to see the golden light - the regeneration energy - twisting and curling through the air, slowly disappearing until there was nothing left.

Both wizard and witch turned to stare at Harry, blinking in amazement and in Lily's case, also with admiration. She gently tested her wrist out, twisting it this way and that, a smile breaking out on her face when she realized it was in complete working order.

"Oh... Omega, thank you so much," She whispered as she clutched his arm, as if afraid he would suddenly disappear. Harry smiled down at her and jerked his head up when he heard Jack speak up, apparently no longer dead or unconscious. Not that it seemed to make a difference to Jack.

"Eh... Doctor? Any chance to free us?"

The moment he'd spoken, the third alien standing at the back of the group stepped up and with one decisive move, shot Jack in the head, confusion lacing his expression, as if not quite believing Jack was alive.

Lily let out a silent cry and buried her head in Harry's shoulder. Snape looked over at the two, shooting a murderous glare at Harry as he took in the scene. Harry scrunched up his face in a sort of grimace and mouthed a 'help me'. Snape suddenly looked relieved, because of what, Harry couldn't fathom.

Harry awkwardly rubbed Lily's back and turned his attention back to the Doctor who had spoken up again.

"I don't care who you're working for,_ Kavisite._" The Doctor spoke the name with distaste, as if he hated the very race on principle. This worried Harry as his father wasn't usually prejudiced or biased. "Just give me back my friends."

The Kavisites hissed at him with distaste, glaring down at him as if he were a fly beneath their feet. "Doctor, your end issss coming near." The third Kavisite, who had shot Jack, said stepping closer to the Doctor. It leaned down, glaring at the Doctor. "The Sssssnake of the Master shhhall risssse again and the Time-Lordssss shhhall cease to exissssst."

It was as if a prophecy had just been told, and Harry suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine - although he tried to suppress it, if only for Lily's sake, who was now staring at the aliens.

The Kavisite snarled at the Doctor again, then stepped back and grabbed hold of the companion and the ex-Time Agent. And then with that... They were gone.

* * *

**Okaaaayyyy... **

**I apologize for the short chapter... seeing as you've been waiting for so long.. But I thought that was a good place for it to finish...**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and understand the 'prophecy'.  
Btw, thank you so much for reading, reviewing *hint hint*, following and fav-ing. I am eternally gratefull. Oh, and if you have any questions... just leave a review - or PM me. Either way is good. I reply to everything... XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, sorry for another very late update :3...**

**My excuse this time is lack of inspiration (and obviously, that isn't true 'cause I've been posting quite a lot of stuff on deviantart lately. If anyone's interested my account is: Noirthrus**

** My art account on Instagram is: tardisdementor ... And that's only if you're interested XD**

**Anyway, I seem to go off track quite a lot. XD So anyway, thanks for all the follows and favs - I'm eternally grateful. And special thanks to those reviews. Even a simple review makes my day. XD... Although I do really appreciate long reviews :P**

**But for now... if you want to, just ignore everything above - if you don't... then don't XD... And enjoy the story!**

* * *

_The Kavisite snarled at the Doctor again, then stepped back and grabbed hold of the companion and the ex-Time Agent. And then with that... They were gone._

Harry slowly pushed himself up, shaking Lily off and gently pushing her towards Snape who looked a little pale - but... perhaps he was always like that.

"Are they gone?" Snape asked loudly, his voice echoing around the room, interrupting the Doctor's ragged breathing. The man in question, was slowly straightening, an expressionless, slightly cold look about him which made Harry feel slightly nervous. He'd only ever seen his father that angry once before... And that had been when Jack accidentally stumbled into Harry who then in turn almost fell through the open doors of the TARDIS and into the vortex.

As far as Harry had understood, when his father was angry... he didn't stomp around, red-faced and shouting at everyone. No, he wouldn't ever do that. Instead, he would retreat, sit himself down in the library, and have a cup of strong tea. Then, he would think up something cunning... something unexpected, and above all, he would think up something that hurt a lot. Not physically... probably psychologically. And as far as Harry had figured out, most Time-Lords were like that... Well, according to the history books.

Harry frowned suddenly as the gravity of the situation really hit home... Someone had taken his friends. People he considered his family, people he loved. And this someone was going to pay dearly. Deep within him, Harry suddenly started to feel a ball of hatred forming, and slowly, his frown got deeper and deeper. His eyebrows furrowed more and the folds around his mouth got more pronounced. And then slowly, he understood what his father was feeling. That calm seriousness, and the feeling that he was powerful. And YES, he _was _powerful.

Raising his eyes up to glance at the Doctor, he noticed his father was staring at him, an ugly frown now gracing his face as well. Ah, the fury of a Time-Lord.

No, he was Harry. Just Harry. A young Time-Lord with barely any experience... His father however...

Slowly, Harry let himself relax, his father would deal with this - but he'd help in any way possible. Slowly, he felt the tension leave his shoulders as he let himself slump a little. Right now, he had to be sane, and fully logical.

...

Once they'd found the TARDIS again, Harry had quickly slipped inside, ignoring the two other human children who had tagged along. The TARDIS seemed to be echoing their feelings. She was dark inside, and every now and then the lights on the console flickered, creating a sort of neurotic angry atmosphere. Harry frowned and put a calming hand on the console, stroking he surface quietly.

His father had moved up to the railing and was leaning against it - a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared into the distance. Glancing back at Lily and Snape, Harry noticed Lily staring around with awe and Snape simply staring at the floor, eyebrows furrowed as if thinking intently about something intently.

"It's bigger on the inside! And what sort of machine is this?" Lily exclaimed, running around the console, hands outstretched as if thinking that there was some sort of illusion. Harry raised an eyebrow and was about to correct her when Snape spoke up.

"_It's _a _SHE. _And _she's _a time-travel machine!" He muttered out loud. All heads turned to him. Even the Doctor had shifted his attention to him, blinking in surprise.

Lily had stopped running around now and was slowly making her way back to Snape, confusion flirting through her face.

"How did you know?" The Doctor asked, everything else seemingly forgotten as he tried to satisfy his curiosity. Harry knew better though, then man was probably planning something at the back of his mind.

"She wants you to know that she'll do her best to find... Jack... and Donna." Snape said, his head slowly rising as he looked up at the centre of the console. The Doctor blinked again and he grinned suddenly - one of those happy, goofy grins he so often wore on his face.

"Ooooh! Look at that! Omega, that's a telepathic we've got here..." He paused, his excitement emanate off him in waves as he bounced up and down. "A _human _telepath!"

At the back of his mind, Harry could almost hear Donna exclaiming 'Oi, stop dissing the human race!'. His anxiousness and sadness must have shown on his face, because the Doctor suddenly rounded on him.

"What do I always say, Omega?" He said, a gentle smile on his face, although behind the gentle eyes, Harry could see the Oncoming Storm waiting patiently to make an appearance. "When life gives you lemons..." He trailed off, expecting Harry to finish off.

"...Construct a crude electromagnetical battery." Harry finished off with a grin. Lily stared between them, a grin playing on the corners of her mouth. The Doctor flashed a grin at her and suddenly straightened, moving to kneel down in front of Snape again.

"Riiiiight, Snape, Snapie, Snape. A telepath!" He breathed out again happily, "If you don't want her," He jerked a thumb at the console, "invading your mind, imagine a wall around your thoughts... And she'll be gone."

Snape frowned at the instructions, "That's what father's occlumency books said... But my walls kept crumbling down."

Harry was sure the Doctor, like himself, had no idea what occlumency was, but it seemed to sound like it was something like psychic protection. Or something similar.

"Ah, well. You're one of the creative one's then." The Doctor paused and glanced at Harry for confirmation who just shrugged. "Fine then. Imagine a palace... or a fort... or a house... or a mansion. Ooooh, Imagine a dogs' kennel!" Harry cleared his throat loudly, causing Lily to giggle. "Right. Sorry. Of track there." The Doctor muttered awkwardly, "Just... Imagine a house or something, and then create a load of traps around it. Understand?"

Snape seemed to consider it, then he closed his eyes and a few seconds later, reopened them suddenly. He grinned at the Doctor and harry suddenly realized that was the first real smile he'd seen from the depressive kid.

"It worked!"

"Er... What is occlumency?" Lily asked suddenly, eyes wide with curiosity.

"The art of hiding and protecting your mind." Snape exclaimed happily with a rush, looking really excited about it all and suddenly looking like a proper child. Lily spun around to look at the Doctor and Harry who were now standing side by side, near the console.

"So if he can do it.. and you can... You're wizards? Didn't you say you were muggles?"

Harry glanced up at his father, grinning bemusedly. The Doctor's lips were pursed so as not to laugh outright.

"Well... We're from a little more out there," Harry said with a grin as he shoved his hands into his deep 'bigger on the inside' pockets. Snape frowned and glanced at Lily, who blinked back at him.

"How much more out there?" Snape asked cautiously. The Doctor grinned, and with his eyes gleaming he leaned forward, as if to reveal some great secret.

"Way out there," He muttered to them, raising a hand and slowly moving it in front of his face dramatically.

Suddenly, though, he jumped back into action and spun around to face the condole, startling both human children slightly and started typing on the monitor.

"First though," He said, the frown back on his face, "We have to rescue Jack and Donna!"

"Can't you just... You know, go back in time and rescue them, before they get captured?" Lily asked. The Doctor glanced at her and sighed.

"Nope. That would create a paradox..." The Doctor muttered. Both human children turned to look at Harry, searching for an explanation. Harry rolled his eyes at the Doctor. Seriously, that man was incapable of explaining anything to humans.

"Basically, it's like saying... the second sentence is false. The first sentence is true."

"We need a DNA sample of the Kavisite... Then we could trace them." The Doctor said and rushed to the opposite side of the console as he typed something into the typewriter. Lily frowned and looked at her hand.

"Erm... one of them broke my wrist?"

There was a sudden pause in the Doctor's typing and his head suddenly appeared around the console, and he grinned at her.

"Lily Evans! I could kiss you!"

Lily blushed a deep red, and Harry exchanged a grin with Snape, who didn't seem all that happy. The Doctor grinned again and pointed his screwdriver at her wrist. Flicking it up to his face, he stared at the results. Instantly his head swivelled to Harry.

"Omega! I've told you dozens of times not to use your life force! Besides the screwdriver barely managed to pin point the DNA. Your life force is all over her wrist!" The Doctor said with a scowl as he returned back to the console and typed another few things into the type-writer, glancing down at his sonic screwdriver every now and then.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor, leaning against the metal bar of the railing. Lily and Snape joined him, the latter looking disgustedly at the floor.

"What does he mean life force?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Basically, our species-"

"-Your species?" Lily interrupted with wide eyes. Harry shrugged with a lazy grin.

"Yeah. Aliens to you guys."

"Time travelling aliens?" Snape asked. Harry nodded with a smile, however he wasn't as calm as he looked. Would these two new friends accept him when he told them he wasn't human?

"Yep. Aaaaanyway, our species has this trick to cheat life - we use our regeneration energy with which we are born and force our whole DNA to change. Thus giving us a new body and personality. It's basically a new life. As a young Gallifreyan - that's what our species is called - I still have a lot of regeneration energy, or life force as my father calls it. I can use it to heal and stuff."

Snape glanced at Lily who stared back at him for a few seconds. They seemed to exchange a message or something because suddenly they turned to Harry, smiling.

"Meh, you're all right. It's not like you're here to invade... Right?" Lily asked. Harry grinned back at her.

"Our intentions are purely one thing..." He leaned forward as if to tell them some kind of secret. The two human children also leaned forward, eyes wide in anticipation. "To have..." Harry paused dramatically, grinning at them, "FUN!"

"GOT IT!" The Doctor suddenly bellowed from the other side of the console room, causing Harry's head to jerk up and him to bolt quickly to his father who was pointing at the monitor which was showing 98% search complete.

99% - complete. By now both father and son were staring at the screen anxiously. "The Kavisites are the mercenaries of the universe. They work for the highest bidder," The Doctor whispered down to Harry who gulped quietly. Whoever had Jack and Donna were powerful, very powerful. "Whoever is behind this. They wanted Jack and Donna very badly." The Doctor finished, a slightly panicked tone to his voice.

The loading bar had reached the end by now, and Harry was sure the number was about to turn to 100%.

But then before anyone could react... A man had appeared on the monitor. His hair was white, and barely covered his round face. His eyes were maniac, glinting with madness and even though Harry was sure he was trillion of miles away from him, he could feel a shiver race down his spine. The smirk on his face didn't help either.

"Hello Doctor."

* * *

**Soooo... Exciting chapter?  
**

**Ooooh, I can't wait to discover what comes next - I seriously have no idea. I just make it up as I type. Kind of sad I know... **

**Anyway, please leave a comment and tell me how this chapter was. And... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME TO 200 FAVS! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH XD**

**Anyway, if you want to check out my deivantart account... . com **

**You guys are actually very lucky my paper just finished. If not, my inspiration would now be going towards art and not towards writing... Anyway, thanks for reading, faving, following and possibly reviewing XD**

**Btw, is there too much grinning?**


End file.
